The Reign of Master Giovanni
by general andrew
Summary: All over the world Giovanni is capturing legendary Pokemon and allying himself with other evil organized groups. But what everyone doesn't know is that there is a deeper secret to the leader of Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO OWN POKEMON MUHAHAHAHAHA! nah im just playin I don't own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates. Please give a review most the chapters will hopefully be short.**

Two weeks after Ash, Misty, and Brock leave the Johto Region.

A large beast was running through the woods, it's back a storm cloud, it's teeth ferocious, it's size intimidating. Even with these traits the dog like creature was running at top speed, it's bruises and scratches were fresh and voices could be heard not to far behind it. It took a moment to rest by slouching up against a tree, it was exausted.

"Golem Take Down!" Someone yelled, the creature looked up just in time to dodge a tree smashing Take Down. The man in black had reached for something in his pocket. "I've spotted Raikou near Section G sir!" The beast now known as Raikou couldn't make out what he was saying, all it knew is that these men had been chasing him for hours and they weren't stopping. Its' fur charged and it let out a furious Thunderbolt and hit the Golem which flew back into it's trainer. But there was no time for victory as three more black clothed men came into view. Raikou wasn't about to give up, it raced towards a mountain with Golbats and Fearows on chase. Raikou even it's weakened state was still faster and was almost to the top of the mountain where it could generate enough storm clouds to recharge itself. When it readhed the top there was a man waiting for it, he was tall, and wore an orange suit with a Persian cowering behind him at the site of the legendary dog of thunder.

"Well well well you've given me quite a run for my money, but give it up." He wasn't the least bit intimidated by Raikou's presence, he almost seemed to be waiting. Several rocks started to move and slowly four small metal poles with red balls covering them popped out of the ground. Raikou not knowing what they were went with his plan and let out a loud roar. Almost immediately dark storm clouds came and settled over the mountain, the man didn't move nor remove that smile. Thunder was rumbling and then a sudden burst of yellow lightning ran from the sky down towards Raikou, it looked up waiting for its' recharge when the lightning redirected into the four metal poles. Raikou surprised by this outcome tried again and again directing huge lighting bolts down towards him but each time they were sucked into the poles. "Like them? They redirect the lightning into the ground where it quickly dissipates." The man said. Raikou tired and defeated fell over on the ground knowing it was hopeless. Several men in their black suits with a large red R on them came running up the mountain. "Get this thing back to the base on the double, we have two, now its' time to pay a visit to the third one. Get thermal imaging on the whole region up look for increased hot spots anywhere this thing will stick out like a volcano." The man finished.

"Yes Giovanni" said one of the Rocket Grunts. A low flying helicopter came and landed on the mountain, the grunts tied Raikou down with rubber coils and loaded it into the chopper. Giovanni looked away from them towards the distant as his Persian brushed up against him.

"One more step closer."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is a week after that pokemon episode where pikachu absorbs the blue orb, or red orb i didn't even watch the Hoenn episodes, how i know so much about it... friends. Anyhoo so pikachu gets the orb the Aqua dude controls Kyogre they fight and then they both go on their merry ways in the end. It's all aobut Team Rocket baby ORIGINAL BAD GUYS!**

A week after Team Aqua and Team Magma's defeat in losing both Groudon and Kyogre.

"What is the meaning of this I demand that you release me at once!" Yelled Archie as he was dragged while blindfolded. He had still been finding new ways to search for Kyogre when these men in black had ambushed him and Shelly. He heard a door open and he was placed roughly in a chair as his hands were untied and his blindfold was taken off. He looked to his right to see Shelly also being untied with her blindfold already off.

"What took you so long?" Asked a voice to his left. Archie looked over to see Maxie leader of Team Magma also sitting with his second in command Tabitha.

"What's going on? Why have you kidnapped me!?" Archie asked in frustration.

"Yes I kidnapped you that's why I'm sitting next to you in a room filled with these random henchmen. You idiot I've been kidnapped too!" Archie said and razed his fist in anger. Archie looked around to see at least a dozen black suited figures each with a large red R on the chest.

"Hey if your not my kidnapper then who is?" Archie yelled out.

"A very good question, and I'd be happy to answer it." Said a voice in the dark part of the lit room, a chair swiveled around revealing a clean cut man wearing an orange suit and a Persian on his lap as he stroked its ears. "I am Giovanni leader of Team Rocket."

"Who the heck is Team Rocket!?" Archie kept his voice loud.

"Wait a minute Archie, weren't those fools who foiled our plans once or twice with that talking Meowth from Team Rocket?" Shelly asked.

Giovanni was angered by the comment. "Those fools are nothing more than worthless grunts, the lowest of my team."

"Well they seemed like pros to me when they helped stop Archie from gaining any ground on finding Kyogre." Maxie stated.

"Why I…" Archie started but was cut off by Giovanni.

"Enough! You two battle over something as simple as land and water, I'll show you something to battle over, come with me." And the Persian hopped out of Giovanni's lap and he walked to a door which a grunt opened. Archie, Shelly, Maxie and Tabitha followed cautiously. They walked down a long white hall, a few doors they passed had windows and inside they saw people in white lab coats holding tubes of liquid, or testing out some weird robot. They came up to a door marked "Restricted Access Only." Giovanni put his hand on a scanner and the door opened. Inside where tons of electrical equipment, grunts, scientists, and in a long glass container strapped down by several steel restrainers lay the Sky High Dragon Rayquaza. All four of the prisoners gasped in awe at the sight of it, it was unconscious and had several scientists scanning it for whatever reasons.

"You…you…Rayqua…" Archie was in total awe. Maxie wasn't doing much better to keep his composure.

"How?" Maxie managed to finally ask.

"Did I capture it? It did take me quite a bit of effort but in all fairness I think capturing Regirock, Registeel, and Regice was more challenging." Giovanni said looking down at his trophy.

"It's impressive no doubt but I'm guessing you didn't bring us here to give us the grand tour." Maxie said finally regaining his composure.

"It would appear that your not as ignorant as you appear, you are here to join my organization, to become part of Team Rocket's Hoenn branch." Giovanni said facing them.

"HA! Why should we?" Archie laughed. Rocket Grunts surrounded them in fighting postures.

"Well other than the fact that you're surrounded I'll make you a deal, other than being the directors of the Hoenn Region I will fund your little expedition in searching for Groudon and Kyogre." Giovanni said still in his commanding posture.

The four whispered to each other before talking. "What's the catch?" asked Archie.

"Your main duties will be to quell any investigation surrounding Team Rocket's whereabouts in Hoenn, furthermore you will do as you're told by me and your little treasure hunt for those ancient beasts comes second only to capturing rare and valuable Pokemon. Do you understand?" Giovanni said holding out his hand.

Archie and Maxie gave each other a quick nod and Maxie shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't really know how to write this chapter but in the end I decided that this would be like in the game more than the show in which case Cyrus disappeared. Instead of being your Pokemon Diamond or Pearl chracter it would be Ash and friends heading to Sunny Shore City. That's just a heads up so to put it simply, Ash beat Cyrus Team Galactic is all but finished, and now Ash and them are heading towards Sunny Shore City.**

Three weeks after Ash, Dawn, and Brock defeat Cyrus.

Cyrus had been more of a challenge to track down than originally thought, but that didn't stop Butch and Cassidy who eventually caught up to him with his two bodyguards Commander Mars and Commander Jupiter in Sunny Shore City. Cyrus was thinking of using the city's solar panels to generate enough power to rip open the space time continuum, but with his organization destroyed he needed help. "So what, we don't need his help." Mars told Cyrus.

"He'll just burden our efforts." Jupiter added. Cyrus sat facing Giovanni to his left was Butch and to his right was Cassidy. The two groups of three stared at each other.

"You can offer me my new world?" Cyrus asked.

"No, your ideas are to detrimental to mine, instead I will offer you the chance to prove yourself." Giovanni replied.

"How and why should I prove myself to you?" Cyrus asked his stature mirrored Giovanni's.

"How you can prove yourself is to stop troubling yourself with Palkia and Dialga and instead look for Cresslia and Darkrai, and why you should is the short fact that you can have more power than both Palkia and Dialga combined." Giovanni finished.

Cyrus was obviously impressed by this claim. "Why would I bother with two myths that for all its worth probably don't even equal one of the legends I'm after?" Cyrus asked. "And for that matter why would you give me something that is more powerful than space and time?"

"Let's just say that what happens is too little consequence to me once I obtain both the Lunar Pokemon." Giovanni said with a smirk. "What is important is that I need your organization to become part of Team Rocket so that I may have better surveillance in the Sinnoh region."

"It seems that your powerful enough to take me by force, why make this pact?" Cyrus asked.

"You are a man of many questions for someone whose goal is so simple; let's just say that our main focus should be on a certain group of kids." Giovanni said motioning towards for Butch to hand him a picture. It showed a young girl, an older darker boy, and a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He handed the picture to Cyrus. "So what do you say?" Giovanni said extending his hand.

"Hm, to get back at that boy," Cyrus said crumbling the paper in his hand. "I'll do anything." And he shaked Giovanni's hand.

"My final piece, now it begins." Giovanni thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The narrator is the first line you know how he usually goes "Today we find our heroes..." and so on and so forth, and for the team rocket motto BOLDJames _ItalicsJessie_ and UnderlineMeowth so plz dont get confused. And if one or two of them speak at the same time it will have both bold and italics and etc. oh and if FYI i'm just putting that everyone's pokemon evolved, well just about. So if you thought it was weird that Ash has a Infernape or Brock has a Toxicroak ya there ya go.**

"Ash, Dawn and Brock are on their way to Sunny Shore city where Ash will hopefully get his final Sinnoh Badge."

"Come on you guys pick up the pace!" Ash yelled back to Brock and Dawn who were easily twenty feet behind him. They had been traveling for some time and were just getting out of Veilstone City.

"Ash slow it down we can't all be marathon runners." Dawn whined.

"She's right Ash besides it wouldn't be so bad if you slowed down and practiced with your Pokemon some more." Brock added.

"After beating Team Galactic no one even comes close to matching us!" Ash yelled with Pikachu giving cheerful agreement on his shoulder. Brock and Dawn sighed; he had let his victory go to his head. "Huh? Hey look over there." Ash pointed to a small teepee in the distance. When they approached it there was a woman with long red hair wearing glasses and a ceremonial gown.

"Ah visitors!" She said aloud as they approached. Two men came walking out of the tent one much smaller than the other with a high nasally voice. The other had blue hair and a mustache and he also was wearing ceremonial clothes.

"Welcome to Magic Man's Poke' Purifier!" announced the short man. "We take spiritually impure Pokemon and make their souls so pure that it cannot lose in any battle guaranteed!"

"Wow, a Pokemon that can't lose in a battle this I gotta try." Ash said reaching for his poke-balls.

"Hey I want my Pokemon to be great in competitions do you think you could help them?" Dawn asked also reaching for her poke-balls.

"And I would love to see how this is done to make me a better Pokemon Breeder." Brock added and pulled his poke-balls off his belt. At the same time they all sent out their Pokemon. Ash's Turtwig, Gligar, Staraptor, Infernape, Floatzel, and Pikachu came out followed by Dawn's Piplup, Lopunny, Ambipom, and Pachirisu and finally Brock's Toxicroak, Chansey, and Sudowoodo.

"Oh they are all so impure!" The lady shouted as she looked at the Pokemon.

"They are?" Ash, Dawn and Brock said at the same time.

"Yes I sense great impurity in them all, but lucky for you I will purify your Pokemon for no charge." Said the blue haired man.

"Wow all of are Pokemon for free thanks!" Ash said.

"Now if all of you will come into the tent." The blue haired man spoke as all the Pokemon began marching in the teepee.

"I'm sorry but this technique is extremely confidential!" The red haired woman said as she blocked the entrance from Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Oh bummer." Ash said. When all the Pokemon where inside the short man zipped the teepee up from top to bottom trapping the Pokemon inside. "Hey what are you doin?" Ash yelled.

"Ya who are you?" Dawn angrily asked. The strange trio began to laugh.

_"Listen is that a voice I hear?"_

**"It's speaking to me loud and clear."**

_"Closing on the wind."_

**"Past the stars!"**

"In your ears!"

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

_"_**Dashing hope and putting fear in its place."**

_"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

**"When everything's worse our work is completely."**

_"Jessie."_

**"James"**

"Meowth now that's a name."

_"Putting the do-gooders in their place."_

**"Team Rocket."**

"We're in your face."

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn and Brock yelled out.

"That's right and this time we have all your pokemon!" James said and the teepee fell apart and the Meowth balloon inflated carrying a squirming black bag that no doubt had all the Pokemon in it. The evil-dooers hopped onto their balloon, which was already ten feet in the air.

"Team Rocket give us back our Pokemon!" Dawn yelled.

"Ha, and why would we do that?" Meowth asked. Just then a black glimpse appeared on the horizon, it was approaching at top speed. Meowth was first to notice. "Hm, hey what's dat thing?" He asked pointing to the growing figure which took shape and color. Its head had two antennas with a small horn on top, its wings seemed a bit small for its size and from the top of its head to the tip of its tail it was a brownish orange. It was a Dragonite! And on its back was none other than the Dragon Master of the Elite Four Lance!

"Dragonite Extreme Speed!" Lance called out. All of a sudden Dragonite became a blur as it ripped straight through the screaming Team Rocket balloon. The bag tumbled open and all the Pokemon landed with a thump. Team Rocket had a worse landing as the carriage crashed into a tree dropping its' crew onto a branch.

"What was that?" Jessie cried.

"I tink it was a Dragonite." Meowth responded. Ash and friends had already made sure their Pokemon were ok and now stood at the bottom of the tree.

"You guys are gonna get it now." Dawn said

"Hold it!" Lance said as his Dragonite landed next to Ash.

"Hey Lance! Thanks for savin our Pokemon." Ash said happy to see Lance again.

"Wow he's so dreamy!" Dawn said blushing.

"Ash you and your friends are in danger you need to come with me right away." Lance said ignoring the kid's comments.

"Danger, from who?" Ash asked.

"From them." Lance responded pointing up at Team Rocket who looked dumbfounded by the comment.

"But you already defeated them." Brock said. The branch that Team Rocket was perched started to crack, then it snapped making the trio land on the ground with a large thump!

"And besides I don't think they're much of a threat." Dawn added.

"Hey twerp we just stole all your Pokemon!" Jessie had fire in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for mister dragon big shot we would have delivered all your Pokemon to the boss." James added equally angry.

"I don't have time for this." Lance said and pulled out a pokeball. "Go Altaria!" the pokeball opened and in a white light appeared an Altaria. "Altaria Sing!" Lance commanded and the puffy Pokemon began humming a slow soothing rhythm. Team Rocket were first to get drowsy and eventually fall to the ground snoring.

"Lance I (yawn) don't… under…" but Ash couldn't finish already the Pokemon were asleep, so were Dawn and Brock. Ash eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So i know that i havent updated this story in like a week so sry. But in all fairness i dont think it really matters. oh and i get any of these Rangers names wrong sorry.**

"ash...Ash...ASH!" Dawn yelled into Ash's ear who woke up startled by the screaming in his ear.

"What where am I?" Ash asked as he looked around his new abode. It was a decent room with two cots, there were no windows but it was well lit.

"We dont know, we only woke up a few minutes ago." Brock said leaning next to Dawn. Ash finally sat up when the door handle started to jiggle, it opened slowly to reveal Jackie who Ash hadn't seen since he hepled rescue Manaphy and the Sea Temple.

"Jackie!" Ash said at once.

"Hey kids it's good to see you again, except I thought May was traveling with you." Jackie said seeing Dawn.

"Nah we went our seperate ways after i left Hoenn, this is Dawn." Ash said introducing her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Dawn said bowing respectively.

"So can you tell us why we're here, and where's Lance?" Ash asked concerned. Jackie dropped his normally happy smile into a slight frown.

"There's a lot you need to know," Jackie started as he started to walk out the door, "follow me and I'll explain everything." he finished. The four began walking down a hall, there was nobody else to be found until they came to a double door. It swooshed open into a large circular room, there was a holographic globe in the center with numerous people studying it as well as many others talking and working at computer consoles. They all stopped however when the four trainers entered the room. A woman in front of the globe then walked foward towards them.

"Alright back to work everybody." she pronounced out loud. the room slowly began to come alive again as everyone continued their previous work. She then turned back to face the group when Brock leaped out in his normal fashion why seeing a girl.

"Oh my stars can it be true? Hinata this must be destiny for us to be reunited like this." Brock said before he let out a shriek from the Poison Jab in the back Toxicroak was now giving him.

"Hey Hinata long time no see." Ash said.

"Hey Ash." Hinata said back and then introduced herself to Dawn who was looking at Hinata's Plusle on her shoulder.

" So what's everyone doing, and where's Lance?" Ash asked looking around.

"Ash you may not believe this, but Team Rocket is here in Sinnoh." Jackie said.

"And that's not even the half of it, all around the world legendary Pokemon are vanishing." Hinata added.

"But then why are we here?" Dawn asked.

"We had some Pokemon Rangers working undercover in different regions." Hinata started. "I was stationed in Sinnoh and it seems that what's left of Team Galactic is now working for Team Rocket." she finished.

"I was working in Hoenn when I found out that both Team Aqua and Magma were also working for Team Rocket." Jackie said alarmed.

"We at Ranger HQ were quite alarmed to find these facts were true, but worse it seems that a large part of their resources have been used lately to track you kids down." Hinata said equally alarmed.

"But why us? sure we beat them before but why are they all joining Team Rocket?" Brock asked.

"We don't know, but we're questioning those Team Rocket members right now to find out why." Hinata replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**since the last chapter Ash and them have gone into one of those Police style interogating rooms, and team rocket has also woken up. If any of the chracter's attitudes seem odd, odd for them, then sorry.**

"I'm telling you we don't know anything about Team Galactic joining Team Rocket!" James pleaded to Lance. The trio sat in a small room along with Lance who glared at them. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Jackie, and Hinata watched Lance interrogate them from another room be means of a one way mirror.

"You know something now talk or I'll have one of my friends make you talk!" Lance pulled out a pokeball from his belt and held it up, ready to release one of his ferocious dragon Pokemon in a threatening manner.

"Please! we're telling you the truth we haven't talked to the boss in weeks, we don't know anything that's been going on!" Jessie pleaded. This forced Lance to slam his fist on the table. Jackie was quick to act upon seeing how angry he was.

"Lance a word." Jackie said into an intercom. Lance looked back into the mirror with anger in his eyes.

"We're not done!" Lance said pointing to the trio as they cowered at his finger. He opened the door and slammed it behind him just missing his cape. Just as soon as the questioning room door closed, the viewing room door opened to an obviously tempered Lance. But he gained some composure at the sight of the kids. "What is it?" he asked rudely.

"Lance maybe they're telling the truth, it doesn't take long for you to crack people and this bunch couldn't have possibly lasted this long." Hinata said trying to soothe Lance.

"Hey can we try?" Ash offered.

"Why would they talk to you and not me?" Lance asked slightly angered by the offer.

"Well what else have you got to lose?" Dawn interjected.

"What we have to lose is everything, Team Rocket is out there somewhere working on something big and I'm stuck babysitting you kids and a bunch of losers!" Lance anwsered. Dawn took a step back with tears in her eyes. Hinata began to comfort her, she shot a look at Lance who seemed to take it just as harsh as it was intended. "I'm sorry, fine I'll let you have a shot at them." Dawn and Brock stayed with Hinata and Jackie while Ash and Lance went back to the questioning room.

"Twerp!" James yelled when Ash entered behind Lance.

"Listen kid you gotta help us this guy is crazy." Jessie pleaded.

"I'll help you but first you gotta help us." Ash replied.

"Look i don't know what these guys have told you but we're innocent, we don't have a clue to what's been goin on in the team." Meowth anwsered.

"Well you guys are part of Team Rocket why don't you just call them and ask?" Ash asked.

"Look twerp we can't just call the boss, we need a reason like we've captured a rare Pokemon." Jessie anwsered suggesting Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"You want me to give you Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned.

"If you don't then you'll never find out what the boss is up to." Meowth replied.

"Ash they do have a point." Lance pointed out. Ash looked conerned at Lance's comment but Lance smiled back. "Besides," he started looking at the trio. "they won't try anything funny, will you?" he asked.

"No not us!" they all said together once again cowering.

"Good then let's get started." Lance said.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is probably the shortest chapter but i had to divide it up or it would have sounded weird. this is like minutes after the last chapter ended so ya.**

Team Rocket stood infront of a large television holding Pikachu in a galss container. Everyone waited in the viewing room to see if they were going yo keep their end of the deal, not that Lance gave them much choice. The screen lit up showing Giovanni with his Persian on his lap.

"What do you three want? if it's another raise then just forget it I'm preoccupied with more important matters right now." Giovanni said looking down at his three grunts.

"No sir this is strictly business," Jessie said holding up Pikachu. "as you can see we have finally managed to capture that elusive Pikachu we've been telling you about." When she was finished talking Giovanni leaned in closely as if looking at every individual fur on Pikachu's body.

"You fools couldn't catch a cold how could you have managed to catch the Pokemon you've stated to be the strongest Pikachu in the world?" Giovanni said leaning back in his chair.

"For Team Rocket nothing is impossible." James said.

"We managed to outsmart it, so could we meet you somewhere and present you with our prize?" Meowth asked.

Giovanni turned his chair so it's back was to them. "Very well I'll be waiting back at home base." He said and the link was canceled. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Lance, Hinata, and Jackie all walked into the room.

"That went well, usually he insults us more." James said as everyone entered. Jessie opened the glass case and Pikachu hopped out onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ok we did our part now let us go." Meowth demanded.

"Not so fast we still need you to do two things." Lance said blocking the door.

"And that would be?" Jessie asked.

"For starters we need to know where your main base is, and secondly we can't deliver Pikachu so we'll need you to do it instead." Lance anwsered.

"What?! You want them to give my Pikachu to Team Rocket?!" Ash blurted out.

"Don't worry I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to Pikachu." Lance assured.

"Well ok but I want to go just in case, we'll wait outside with Jackie and Hinata." Ash bargained.

"Fine," Lance said shaking Ash's hand. "Now about that base." Lance said turning back towards Team Rocket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Corection this is my shortest chapter, this is seconds after Giovanni is finished talking with Jessie, James, and Meowth. And he knows that Ash and them are coming undercover, as Admiral Ackbar said in Star Wars Episode 6 during the attack on the 2nd Death Star _"IT'S A TRAP!"_**

Giovanni sat in his chair facing his desk. A small video screen popped from his desk, Butch and Cassidy appeared in the screen.

"Bring all the leaders to the home base at the Viridian Gym, tell them it's time for our plans to take action." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison and the screen went staticy. Giovanni punched in some numbers and the screen showed a different picture, the room was dark and there were several legendary Pokemon held in it. Darkrai and Crescelia were held in a container surrounded by electricity. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were held without cages but instead held down by restraints. The Regi's were held seperatly but close in cages made to contain each. Rayquaza was still held in it's oversized glass container but there was another cage in front of him, it radiated a pink glow and upon a closer look it was Mew.

"You are nothing compared to what's about to happen." Giovanni said to himself. He pushed another button and the picture changed to a full view picture of a mysterious pokemon, it's very appearence was evil and a strange energy came from it. On the tip top of a snowpeaked mountian a cave glowed a faint yellow, inside a small fire lit up the cave as rocks hovered off the ground. Towards the back was Mewtwo in a meditative trance as he floated in mid-air, his eyes were closed but he was obviously in intense thinking. Suddenly his eyes popped open.

"Ash." With that thought Mewtwo flew out of the cave heading towards whatever direction over the clouds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Viridian City song is kool, besides the point this is like the day after the last chapter. and if you get lost in Giovanni's long speech sry.**

"Who knew that after all our journies that we would end up back here huh Brock?" Ash said to Brock who was sitting next to him in the van across the Viridian Gym. Dawn sat to his left while Jackie and Hinata sat up front with binoculars, the kids were grouped around some video screens that showed the front, back, sides, even top of the gym.

"My first trip to the Kanto region is to save the world, what a drag." Dawn said slouching.

"Look there they are!" Ash said and pointed to the middle monitor. It showed the front of the gym and slowly approaching where four cloaked figures, the most obvious was Meowth who was smallest of the four, Pikachu was once again held in the glass container. They all approached the gym doors which were unguarded, Lance pushed open the doors and they all walked in. There was no more video but they could still hear with the listening devices they planted on Team Rocket.

"I got a bad feeling about this, for Team Rocket headquarters this place is lacking Rockets." Hinata said from the passenger seat.

"Lance knows what he's doing, lets give him a few minutes he said he'd give us the signal when they met the Rocket Boss." Jackie said in the driver seat looking in the binoculars. Ash, Dawn, and Brock listened closely to the headphones. They first heard Meowth.

"Greetings your bossness have we got a surprise for you!" Meowth said.

"Here you are after all our hard work it's that Pikachu we've promised you." Jessie spoke.

"It's not only cuddly but packed full of unimagineable power!" James said.

"Who is that with you?" A voice said obviously gesturing towards Lance.

"That's the grunt you sent to pick us up." Meowth said nerviously.

"I don't recall sending anyone, then again it couldn't be that your traitors and that person is actually Lance of the Elite Four." Ash nearly dropped the headphones when he heard that. "Seize them!" the voice ordered. Fighting could be heard but in moments all they heard was static.

"Jackie! Hinata!" Ash yelled. The two Rangers sprang into action rushing out their doors, Ash popped open the back doors only to be met by Butch and Cassidy. There were at least twenty Rockets around the van with a few Nidokings, Golbats, and Rhyhorns. Jackie and Hinata already had their hands up as they came around to the back.

"Master Giovanni wants to see you." Butch said.

"Where's my Pikachu?" Ash said angered.

"Don't worry your little rat is fine for now just do as we say and it'll stay like that." Cassidy anwsered smugly. They were led into the gym where Lance and Team Rocket were also being held with their hands above their heads.

"Well well well, I finally get to meet the infamous Ash Ketchum." said a voice coming from a balcony. Everyone looked up to see Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus were already standing along the ledge. A chair swivled revealing a clean cut man with a Persian on his lap. "I am Giovanni leader of Team Rocket." Ash paid little mind towards his introduction concerned only because he hadn't seen Pikachu yet.

"Where's my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"You mean this Pikachu?" Cyrus asked holding up Pikachu still in it's container. It was unconscious sitting in it's container.

"What did you do to it?" Dawn yelled.

"The rat wouldn't shut up..." Maxie started.

"So we made it shut up." Archie finished laughing.

"You guys are gonna pay." Ash announced.

"Oh but that's why your here," Giovanni started, "you see you have been the downfall to each and everyone of us here," he said gesturing towards his 'partners' "but today that changes, you see you've always had the help of some outside factor whether legendary," Giovanni pulled a box with a black button on it out from his pocket, upon pressing it the entire gym wall to his left opened revealing the legendary pokemon he had caught with black cables around them, their eyes were glowing red. " or just plain pathetic help." he gestured towards Lance and Team Rocket. "But now you won't have that chance," he snapped his fingers and the grunts dragged Dawn, Brock, Jackie, and Hinata towards Lance where they were forced to their knees. "you see even with all the 'appearences you've made none of us have challenged you to an actual Pokemon battle, and as a Gym Leader I find that quite alarming. But now you'll have the chance to prove yourself, you will face Archie, Maxie and Cyrus in a One on One Pokemon battle, only after you beat them will you deem yourself worthy to challenge me in a Three on Three battle. So what do you say?" he leaned on the rail obviously pleased of his plan's unfoiling.

"What if I refuse?" Ash asked.

"Then your friends will pay the price." Giovanni gestured towards Ash's friends surrounded by Rockets.

"Fine I agree." Ash said.


	10. Chapter 10

**If your wondering why i didn't add like Palkia or Giratina or somethin its because it wouldnt have made it as thrilling, i mean Shadow Force is a bit overkill. The first battle is short, and the others wont be that long but it'll have action, to save time and space Ash will always be **_**ITALICS**_** whilst his opponets will be ****UNDERLINED****. Repeat**_** ASH ITALICS**_** --****OPPONETS UNDERLINED**

Ash stood on the famaliar platform he had stood on that long time ago when he first came here. Archie stood on the other with his arms crossed. "I choose Regice!" and Regice hovered from the side of the room to the arena in front of Archie.

"What he can choose whatever legendary he wants?" Brock asked alarmed.

"That's unfair!" Dawn added.

"Please if he's half of what I've heard then he'll do fine." Giovanni said from his chair on the balcony. A grunt stood on the outside as referee.

"This will be a one vs one Pokemon battle, either trainer cannot switch out during any time, there is no time limit, challenger pick your pokemon." the grunt announced.

"Fine since it's an ice type i choose Infernape!" and in a flash of white light Infernape appeared. It beat it's chest and took a karate stance.

"Begin!" announced the grunt.

"_Infernape Mach Punch!" _Infernape charged it's fist a blur. It hit Regice dead center and sent it into Archie's platform. Electricity shot up into Archie, but it was little more than a spark.

"Regice Lock On!" Regice held it's arms towards Infernape. "Now Fissure!" Regice slammed it's pointed feet into the ground and the earth cracked straight towards Infernape who went sailing in the air before falling back down fainted. Blue bolts of electricity shot up from Ash's feet, he had to grab the rail to keep himself from falling. "This is too easy maybe we should let him have some help." Archie laughed.

"This is hopeless, Ash is strong but he's no match for legendaries." Lance confessed.

"Lance is right, if Infernape couldn't beat that then I don't know who can, without my friends I can't win." Ash thought as he fought back tears.

"But your not alone," a voice echoed throughout the gym "we are all here because you have helped us and we are ready to do what must be done." the wall adjacent to the mind controlled legends began to shake and it slowly cracked. In a burst of speed the wall disappeared revealing Mewtwo, Lugia, HO-OH, Latias, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Manaphy, and Celebi. "I'm sorry I'm late but finding them wasn't easy." Mewtwo said using his psychic powers as the legends behind him roared.

"Hey what is that thing doing with my Kyogre?!" Archie yelled.

"And my Groudon!" Maxie added.

"That gentlemen is Mewtwo clone of Mew." Giovanni pointed out. "And it seems that it and it's friends have come to help, but I'm sad to say that your efforts are in vain for only Ash Ketchum's Pokemon may battle not you and your wild bunch."

"I realize your human rules that's why we have all chosen to be Ash's pokemon." Everyone was still in shock at the sight of these ancient beasts but this recent remark made everyone especially restless. Only Ash and Giovanni seemed to take it less serious. "Ash we have all gathered because we owe our freedom to you, so we will leave which six of us you want up to you." Mewtwo finished.

"You mean five I've already beaten his first Pokemon." Archie interjected.

"By means of corruption, I can sense that those bands your slaves wear increase their power far beyond normal Pokemon. Mewtwo said.

"Let the boy choose his new team," Giovanni said, Archie looked back at him. "It won't matter in the end."

"Fine like the boss said it doesn't matter we're unbeatable!" Archie laughed.

"Mewtwo are you sure? I remember how much you hate humans." Ash said concerned. Mewtwo waved his hand and six odd designed black pokeballs floated over to Ash.

"I once used these in my first attempt to take over the world." Mewtwo said as Ash cradled his arms to hold the six odd balls. "As far as humans go I can't imagine any other I'd rather serve." Mewtwo said glaring at Giovanni.

"Mewtwo," Ash started, "you'll be my friend, not my slave." and with that Ash threw one of the Pokeballs towards Mewtwo who smiled before he was engulfed in the red capture beam.


	11. Chapter 11

**For Ash's picks i honestly used the coin flip pokeap on Pokemon Pearl, it was like Lugia head HO-OH tails and it came up heads, i think the picks were alright. And even though you probably wanted to see a giant legendary fight, no sorry. **

"Mewtwo come on out." Ash said aloud as he threw the black ball into the air and Mewtwo appeared next to Ash on the platform.

"I feel strange, like the burden I've been carrying all my life has been lifted." Mewtwo said as he looked at his six rounded fingers.

"That's because your not alone to carry your burdens, you have me and my friends now." Ash said. Mewtwo nodded.

"Ash you still need to pick five others, these balls will catch any of them without fail and it will also increase their power." Mewtwo said as he levitated the five balls around Ash. "The rest is up to your skills and will." Ash looked at the Pokemon Mewtwo had brought, he could tell that each one was ready to help him.

"Lugia," Ash said and as soon as he had a black ball flew over and gently hit Lugia in the head. The ball came back just as soon as Lugia had disappeared. "Latias," another ball flew over capturing Latias. "Groudon," it let out a roar before being captured. "Zapdos," the lightning bird didn't so much as flinch when the ball hit it in the chest.

"That's five including me," Mewtwo said as a single ball floated in front of Ash. "you need one more." Ash looked at the remaining Pokemon, they were ancient beings ready to serve a human boy.

"Mewtwo you said that these balls could catch any Pokemon, and restore their power?" Ash asked not looking at Mewtwo.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied knowing where Ash's thought was going.

"Good, then I choose Pikachu!" Ash said pointing to the unconscious Pokemon still sitting in the glass jar. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and the glass slowly lifted from beside Cyrus. Pikachu floated to the middle of the room and a black ball slowly floated towards it. "I know you don't like pokeballs, but I wouldn't do this if there was any ohter way." The ball met Pikachu in the air and in a flash of red Pikachu was sucked into the ball.

"Ok kid you got your weaklings, now it's time to dance!" Archie shouted. Ash looked at Archie and did something noone expected him to do, he smiled.

"Archie," Ash said pulling his cap back. "prepare for the best battle you've ever had."


	12. Chapter 12

**I think the action was lacking a bit so next chapter i'll add more dodging and stuff, unless you all thought it was ok in which case i shall not.**

"Since Regice is getting boring I think I'll switch to Suicune." Archie said as Regice floated back towards the others wile Suicune walked foward, it's tails moving without wind.

"_This time I'll choose Zapdos_!" and Zapdos reappeared from the black pokeball.

"Begin!" announced the grunt.

"Suicune Mist!" a thick mist began engulfing the gym.

"_Mewtwo I don't know any of the Pokemon's attacks_!"

"Don't worry I'll use telekinesis with everyone so you'll know their strengths and weaknesses." Mewtwo responded. Ash closed his eyes, Zapdos's shrieks filled the gym, suddenly they popped open.

"_Zapdos Defog_!" In a flap of it's wings the fog cleared revelaing Suicune. "_Thunderbolt_!" Zapdos took to the air aiming yellow bolts of lightning towards Suicune.

"Protect!" a strange bubble formed around Suicune and the bolts of lightning were harmlessly aborbed. "Ice Beam." A blueish-white beam shot towards Zapdos and knicked it's wing. Zapdos fell hard, it's right wing frozen towards the tip. Blue electricity raced up Ash again but Mewtwo was unaffected as he hovered slightly above the platform.

"_Zapdos hang in there, use Discharge_!" Zapdos raised both it's wings and a circular ring of electricity hovered around it momentarily before it raced throughout the field. Suicune was hit hard and it tumbled to the floor. A large blue current of electricity ran up through Archie's floor into his body, he fell to his knees but managed to bull himself back up.

"Suicune get up I command you!" Suicune slowly got to it's feet although it was shaking. "Use Hyper Beam!" A small ball of orange and yellow energy began to form in Suicune's mouth and it let out a furious beam of energy.

"_Zapdos dodge and use Thunder_!" Zapdos narrowily dodged the attack and then let out a single giant yellow streak of pure electricity that hit Suicune dead center. It fell over fainted. Another blue stream of electricity ran into Archie who let out an agonizing yell. He fell on his back and lie there until Giovanni snapped his fingers. Without hesitation two Rocket Grunts dragged him off the platform.

"Poor fool always too headstrong." Maxie said as he took his counter-parts spot on the platform. "I may have maken the mistake of sparing you before but that is not something I shall do twice. It's my turn now boy." Maxie said smiling. Unbeknownst to everyone the dragged off Suicune's wires along with Regice's glowed brighter red than before. Giovanni was the only one who noticed and smiled at the sight of his invention working as intended.


	13. Chapter 13

Maxie stood on the platform his left hand on his hip. "Entei come forth." The legendary dog of fire walked slowly in front of Maxie.

"_I choose Groudon_!" and the behemoth deity of the earth loomed over it's fire opponet. Ash smirked thinking how ironic it was that Maxie's long search to control Groudon was now his opponet, but Maxie did a good job at keeping his composure.

"Begin!" announced the judge.

"Entei Fire Spin!" and a swirling flame engulfed Groudon who let out a mighty roar. However the electricity was not as painful to Ash this time.

"_Fight back with Earthquake_!" and with a mighty stomp from it's foot Groudon sent the whole gym shaking making everyone try to stay upright. Entei jumped high off the ground leaping on Groudon's head. "_Try to shake him off_!" Groudon swung it's giant head left and right but Entei stayed where it was.

"Use Iron Tail!" Entei jumped a bit off Groudon and with it's fluffy tail turned into a bright light slammed back onto Groudon's head. The giant earth monster fell backwards diminishing the flames that still circled it. This time the electricity was much worse as Ash let out a painful yell.

"_Groudon try to get up_!"

"Entei Take Down!" As Groudon started to support itself Entei smashed head first into it's chest sending it back to the ground. Electricity sent Ash to one knee.

"_Groudon_!" It wasn't out yet, denying itself the ability to quit. "_Groudon is bigger than Entei, but Entei is much faster, even with the type advantage Groudon can't hit a target he can't touch_." Ash said to himself. "_Wait... Groudon Sandstorm_!" Groudon managed to get back onto it's feet and raise it's arm.

"Not so fast, Entei use Flamethrower!" Entei sent a mighty stream of fire that hit Groudon in the face, Groudon used all it's might and fought past the flames and swung it's arm creating a sandstorm inside the gym. Entei's Flamethrower was subdued by the sand. "Use Take Down!" Entei charged blindly into the sand jumping in and out of spots missing a target mountian sized.

"_Groudon use Body Slam_!" Entei looked back and forth trying to spot Groudon through the sand when suddenly it appeared bursting through the storm straight in front of it. The gym shook with a mighty thunder clap, as the storm started to subside everyone looked on as Groudon lay on the floor with Entei nowhere to be seen. As Groudon got back to it's feet Entei reappeared in the crater Groudon's Body Slam had created.

"Entei is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchum." announced the grunt.

"NOOO! Beaten again by that child? This is impossible!" those were the last words Maxie was able to say before he let out his painful screams as thousands of blue volts of electricity knocked him unconscious.

"Ash are you alright?" Mewtwo asked concerned for the well being of a human.

"I'm fine" Ash said as he struggled back to his feet, so who's next?"


	14. Chapter 14

I think this will be the longest fight outta the four, don't worry I have something special for Giovanni's match, it's just th

**I think this will be the longest fight outta the four, don't worry I have something special for Giovanni's match, it's just that he's usin three pokemon, and they're all supra, yes SUPRA!, powerful. But I just read the last chapter over and Maxie didn't get zapped that much so ill try to change that this time MUhahahahaha :) **

Cyrus was the most composed of the challengers so far. He stood patiently as Entei was dragged off the field by two grunts, once again no one seemed to notice the coils around Entei glow. Mewtwo was train in thought when suddenly he caught a glimpse of some unknown presence, the whole ordeal was so terrifying that he fell to the platform next to Ash. The thought passed quickly as if it knew Mewtwo had stumbled upon it and it was trying to conceal itself for the time being. "Mewtwo what's wrong?" Ash asked concerned for the usually quiet Pokemon.

"I'm not sure, but there's something Giovanni's keeping from us." Mewtwo said as he steadily floated again.

"Are you two done with your little chat?" Cyrus asked impatiently as Darkrai floated in front of him, obviously he had chosen when Mewtwo had his vision.

"Mewtwo do you wanna go next?" Ash asked.

"As tempting as it is I'd rather bring pain onto the one man who betrayed me, more than I wish to exist." Mewtwo replied glaring once again at Giovanni. Ash tossed Mewtwo's dark thoughts away and pulled out a black pokeball.

"_Latias I choose you_!" the gentle Eon Pokemon gave a small coo as it entered.

"The challengers are ready, no time limit. Begin!" the grunt was almost ignored as Cyrus attacked first.

"Darkrai Dark Pulse!" Darkrai formed a ball of dark energy and shot it at Latias who evaded using its natural camoflagoue technique.

"_Latias Confusion_!" The Eon pokemon reappeared casting its blue eyes towards Darkrai.

"Use Shadow Ball!" another dark ball formed, this one however hit Latias dead on making Ash grit his teeth from the blue voltage.

"_Why didn't that work_?" Ash asked himself.

"Ash!" Lance said from the sidelines. "Psychic attacks don't work against Dark types!"

"_What_?!"

"Darkrai Dark Pulse!" Dark Pulse also scored a direct hit to the bruised Eon Pokemon. Ash couldn't help but groan in pain.

"_Latias, don't give up! Use Recover_!" Latias glowed a faint yellow as its bruises stated to disappear, when Darkrai rammed into it sending it crashing into the wall.

"Looks like you chose wrong boy, I just wish that you'd chosen your Pikachu so that I may have defeated it instead." Cyrus mocked.

"_Latias I believe in you_!" Ash yelled. Latias slowly rose up. "_Latias now Extreme Speed_!" Latias became no more than a blur as it slammed into Darkrai several times, each time sending Cyrus a little volt of power. "_Now use Luster Purge_!" It's slowed down but not much as it started to glow.

"Darkrai Dark Void!" The attacking Latias was hit by a small orb or dark energy and it slunk to the floor. It started to shiver as the Darkness Pokemon hovered over its helpless prey. "Use Dream Eater!" Darkrai put its hand's near Latias's head as a faint glow of energy was transferred from Latias to Darkrai. But in a sudden burst of speed Latias woke up and engaged its camouflage.

"What happened?" Dawn asked confused.

"Dreameater sometimes wakes up your opponents, and since Latias is also a Psychic type the energy lost wasn't that bad." Brock explained.

"_Alright ok Latias let's do this, use Dragon Pulse_!" Reappearing behind Darkrai, Latias sent a blue shock wave of energy making Darkrai fall to the floor. A similar blue energy ran through Cyrus as he gripped his handle bars.

"Use Double Team!" Darkrai broke free of the attack and made copies of it that surrounded Latias.

"_Latias don't give in, use Agility then switch to Aerial Ace_!" Latias gained speed by flying in the inner circle of the Darkrai's, and in a flash the real Darkrai was sent flying into Cyrus's platform. The judge looked it over for a moment.

"The defending Pokemon is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger." Announced the grunt. Cyrus stood stunned, he didn't so much as make a sound when the electricity, especially high this time, engulfed him and knocked him unconscious.

"Ya alright Latias!" Ash cheered as the Eon Pokemon floated weakly over to his platform with a smile. "You deserve a nice long rest." Latias gave a happy cheer as it was sucked back into the Pokeball. Clapping was the only sound in the room, everyone looked up to see Giovanni standing with a wide grin.

"Well you certainly are a remarkable boy, if I known you'd be such a great trainer I would have recruited you for Team Rocket." Giovanni said as he walked down the stairs and climbed up the platform where Cyrus still lay. "These fools thought I'd share the world with them, when it's actually the complete opposite. I used them to round up these Pokemon, "he said gesturing towards the mind controlled legends." So that I could harvest their energy." This time he gestured towards the fainted Darkrai being dragged off. AS it was the coils glowed a dim red, but this time everyone saw.

"Harvesting their energy, for what?" Ash asked angered.

"For my battle with you boy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Im saving the best for last so if this wasnt the cool giant battle you were looking for dont worry.**

"The main battle will now commence the leader of Team Rocket and Viridian Gym leader Giovanni will face the challenger Ash Ket

"The main battle will now commence the leader of Team Rocket and Viridian Gym leader Giovanni will face the challenger Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use three Pokemon with no substitutions; there will be no time limit." The grunt said aloud. Ash had Lugia, Mewtwo, and Pikachu left while Giovanni had yet to choose his three.

"We'll make this interesting, I choose Rayquaza." Giovanni's demanding voice was met by Rayquaza's roar as it coiled around his platform.

"_Then I choose Lugia_!" Lugia appeared on the field spreading its wings wide.

"Begin!" the grunt said.

"This should be fun, Rayquaza start off with Hyper Beam." Rayquaza smashed through the gym ceiling taking to the air. It looked down at its opponent and let out a furious beam of yellow and orange energy that raced towards Lugia who took to the air dodging the attack.

"_Lugia Gust_!" Lugia flapped its wings creating a small whirlwind that surrounded Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza use Dragon Dance." Rayquaza broke through the winds as if they were a gentle breeze and coiled up in midair. It suddenly uncoiled letting out a loud roar. "Now use Dragon Claw." It dove towards Lugia, raising one of its two clawed hands it slashed Lugia across the chest making it free fall momentarily before it regained its flight. Ash was now fighting to stay conscious from the electricity.

"_Lugia use Aeroblast_!"

"Rayquaza Draco Meteor!" While Lugia sent a bluish beam towards its Rayquaza several large flaming meteorites fell from the sky. The blast sent Rayquaza sailing to the ground while Lugia managed to dodge one or two of the falling rocks the largest one trapped Lugia under it bringing towards the ground. When the dust cleared both pokemon faced each other tired and spent. Both combatants got zapped but Giovanni smiled through the pain.

"Rayquaza Fly." Giovanni had kept a smooth mood the entire match so far, not once raising his voice or showing any indications of frustration. Rayquaza used the reminisce of its energy and began to fly high towards the clouds.

"_Lugia go after it_!" Lugia seemed too beat to fly, but it managed to get itself airborne and chase its dragon opponent. "Lugia Sky Attack!" Luiga gained speed and soon it was flying next to Rayquaza both pokemon flew above the clouds and disappeared for a moment. In a burst of energy the clouds overhead dispersed from a falling Rayquaza while Lugia glowing dove after it. Lugia drove its opponent into the ground, standing over its opponent it spread its wings wide letting out an eerie call.

"The defending pokemon is unable to battle the first victory goes to the challenger." The grunt announced.

"Ya Lugia I knew you could do it!" Ash cheered.

"Very good that battle had both of our Pokemon's energies almost fully drained." Giovanni remarked, as Rayquaza was being dragged off by four Machamps. "Now let's see how good you do in round two."


	16. Chapter 16

Round Two FIGHT

**Round Two FIGHT!**

Giovanni stood with the same smile, that dastardly smile. "So, who will be your second pick boy?"

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked facing him.

"Very well, I suppose I can cause him the most pain by prolonging his choices' downfall." Mewtwo said hovering onto the field.

"I was hoping you'd pick him sooner or later, especially now that I can match him against his big brother. I choose Mew!" Mewtwo's jaw dropped as Mew was released from his pink glowing bubble and floated in front of Mewtwo. It was growling and the redness in it's eyes was only second to the amount of coils wrapped around it.

"Mewtwo are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I will be alright." He responded.

"This is the second match of the Viridian Gym. The challengers have chosen their Pokemon, no time limit begin!" announced the grunt.

"Lets see if you can hurt your kin my old friend. Mew Psychic!" Mewtwo was thrown back as Mew's eyes glowed.

"_Mewtwo hang in there, use Psybeam!" Mewtwo cupped his hands together and an orange black beam shot towards Mew. _

"Mew Mirror Coat." The beam struck Mew who released a much larger attack back.

Ash had learned to semi deal with the electricity now, but Mewtwo's pain was unlike something he had ever experienced and the voltage was especially high.

"_Mewtwo are you able to get up?"_

"Yes we can win, we have to." Mewtwo responded.

"How touching, Mew Metronome." Mew swung it's finger back and forth before a large sparkling ball was released and sent Mewtwo to the ground.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was an Energy Ball." Brock answered.

"Mewtwo!" Ash yelled with the help of the shock.

"Ash he's too strong, I have only one attack that can beat him." Mewtwo sent the message to ash via telepathy.

"_Mewtwo I can't." _

"Please Ash it a chance, our only chance." Mewtwo pleaded as he struggled to get up.

"Enough of this, as much as it pleases me to see you in pain I have more important matters to attend to. Mew finish with Giga Impact!" 

"Ash please!" Mewtwo cried out.

In the last second before impact. _"Mewtwo Destiny Bond!"_

"What!?"

Mewtwo glowed faintly, when Mew struck a huge explosion between the force of the two rocked the gym. When the dust settled both pokemon lay unconscious.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Destiny Bond is a move that if the Pokemon using it is knocked out so is the attacker." Lance explained.

"That was quite a little trick, but now I've had enough of you, it is time for you to meet what all this has led up to. You think Mewtwo was my prize creation, please that pathetic clone doesn't deserve to breathe." Giovanni said impatiently.

"You're wrong, and I'm gonna prove it to you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Second to last chapter, lol I know long but next chapter will be all battle, like 98**

Ash and Giovanni stared at each other; Mewtwo had been recalled back into his black pokeball as Mew was carried off. The air was tense and everyone was waiting to see who would talk first, it wasn't much of a surprise when Giovanni took the initiative.

"Well my young friend, you have surprised me to what can only amount as stupefied. After all the countless tales about your power and skills I never imagined first hand how true they were. But now it must come to an end, everyone at one point thought that Mew was the most powerful Pokemon in the world, then I created Mewtwo and for a while he took that role. Now it is time for the next stage of power, something that no-one has ever even imagined doing." Everyone was so in focus to his speech that time almost seemed to slow down at each word. "I combined Mew's power, Mewtwo's fury and with the help of my devices on each of the legendary Pokemon I gained untold energy. Now I have combined all that into my latest and greatest creation. May I present the most powerful Pokemon that will ever walk the face of the Earth, Mewthree X!" The same wall Mewtwo had emerged from years earlier during his service to Giovanni lifted and revealed a creature of pure evil. Everyone gaped with open mouths at the sight of Mewthree X.

"Giovanni if Mewtwo didn't listen to you what makes you think that this one will?" Ash questioned.

"Because this one doesn't have a choice, inside his brain is a microscopic capsule, inside the capsule is an anti-clone mix that when released will terminate the specimen." Giovanni said proudly.

"How could you do something so awful? Don't you realize what you've done?" Dawn cried out.

"Little girl I know exactly what I've done, I've created something that will help me take over the world and with him at my side nothing will stand in my way!" Ash tightened his fist.

"Your wrong Giovanni, I'm still here and I'll never let you use a Pokemon for evil." He pulled out his last black pokeball, the one that contained Pikachu and stared at it.

"Well then it looks like you're more foolish than I thought, all you have left is that little rat and if you think that it can beat Mewthree X you're sadly mistaken." Giovanni chuckled. The newly open roofed gym showed the air beginning to cool as storm clouds formed and thunder boomed. The Rocket Grunts were all uneasy, not knowing what to do, likewise Lance had been cutting through his ropes as had Hinata and Jackie. When Lance finished cutting through his binds he looked over to Jackie and Hinata who nodded signaling they had done the same. In a blur the three rangers sprung up releasing their Pokemon. Lance's Dragonite, Altaria and Garchomp battled the Rocket's Pokemon while Jackie's Scyther and Scizor cut the bonds still on Dawn, Brock and Team Rocket. Hinata helped Lance with her Plusle, Clefable and Miltank. In less than a minute the Rockets were beaten and everyone stood untied.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but your under arrest by the Pokemon Rangers for illegal cloning and capture of Pokemon." Lance announced.

"Foolish Ranger, your laws no longer apply to me, from now on I will be making the rules after I rule the world." Giovanni retorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Dragonite Hyper Beam! Altaria Gust! Garchomp Giga Impact!" All of Lance's dragons sprung into action as Dragonite let loose a furious orange yellow beam, Altaria created a strong Gust by flapping its fluffy wings and Garchomp attacked head first all towards the eerily glowing Mewthree X. Without a command its blue eyes glowed black as the Hyper Beam rerouted into Altaria whose Gust hadn't made the new Mew even flinch, Garchomp was close to striking when it flew backwards into the wall where it came down on top of it. Hinata and Jackie were about to attack when Ash stopped them.

"Guys don't it's too strong,"

"But Ash," Hinata started.

"Trust me, Pikachu and I can handle him, you guys get out of here." Ash said facing Giovanni who kept the same dastardly smile.

"Ash…" Dawn said.

"Don't worry." Ash said smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Dawn nodded unsurely. "Lance make sure they all get out alright." Lance had been checking on his hurt Altaria when he nodded in approval. He recalled his Pokemon and began to leave with everyone.

"Wait, what about the hurt legendary Pokemon?" Hinata asked. Ash looked over to where they had basically been piled up, no longer any use. Mewtwo's pokeball began to shake and it popped open revealing a freshly healed Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo you're alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"The pokeballs heal once captured remember?" Mewtwo said then locked eyes with Mewthree. The two looked at each other for a while before Mewtwo turned to the hurt legends, with a wave from his hand the mighty creatures those who fought and the ones who didn't began to float. "I'll get them out safely." Mewtwo said. Ash nodded. As everyone began leaving Mewtwo turned back to Mewthree as if he knew what was going to happen. "Brother, that human may think he controls you but I can tell that you are as independent as I, whatever happens know that not all humans are like him. Just remember that when facing this boy who is exactly the opposite of him." Mewtwo said glaring one last time at Giovanni before leaving. Mewthree never gave even the slightest hint that Mewtwos' words had gotten through to him. The gym was quiet Giovanni stood easy, smiling. Mewthree was motionless looking straight ahead awaiting orders. Ash stood tense, Mewthree's appearance was enough to make most people and Pokemon alike cower in fear. The energy he emitted was enough to turn the air to ice. As the clouds overhead darkened and boomed Ash gripped Pikachu's pokeball, this would be their toughest battle ever. Without so much as saying a word Ash threw the pokeball high in the air, for only the second time since Ash's life as a Pokemon trainer he released Pikachu from his pokeball.

**Long for just a set-up I know, and for what Mewthree X looks like, I didn't even know people would have like made a picture of one, go to Google and type, you guessed it Mewthree X. He's the one with like four things comin out of his head. As for the Ranger's pokemon I just put what I thought someone like them would have. And now that I noticed it Brock isn't getting a lot of lines, that's alright though he's lame. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Final chapter yay, Mewthree X is bomb and I kinda wish that someone really put it into a game. This will be mostly all battle, because lets face it nobody watches the show to hear two 10 year olds repeating the same thing over and over again about how you should treat your pokemon with 'love' and 'respect' BLEH! (lol) As a reminder**, _Ash ITALICS_ Giovanni UNDERLINED

Ash and Giovanni stared at each other but with mixed expressions. Ash stood tense but ready, Giovanni kept his arms crossed and his smile unflinching. Pikachu now released out of his pokeball stood in an attack position ready to dodge or charge its' much bigger opponent at a moments notice. The same eerie black-blue ominous glow surrounded Mewthree X, its glowing blue eyes a hint of it's' power.

"Since all of my men have left I'll do you a favor." Giovanni pulled the same remote used to release Mewthree X out from his jacket and once again pressed the single red button. A small spark jumped out from the side of Ash's platform indicating that the remote had disabled the electricity. "I want you to be wide awake when I destroy your last hope." He said with a sneer.

"Giovanni you won't win." Ash said tightening his hand into a fist. Giovanni laughed a hardy laugh.

"And what makes you think you can stop me boy?" Giovanni said after chuckling a bit.

"Because I have faith in my friend Pikachu and he has faith in me. That's all we need to beat you." Ash said as he and Pikachu momentarily locked eyes.

"Then show me this faith so that I may crush it!" Giovanni said raising a fist.

"_Gladly Pikachu Quick Attack!" _Ash's command was met with a short 'Pika' from Pikachu who raced towards Mewthree as a stream of light followed behind him. The attack struck Mewthree but did little then nudge it back a few steps.

"Mewthree destroy that rat, Psybeam!"Mewthree cupped its hands and out shot an orange black beam of energy that Pikachu barely managed to dodge as it raced past him causing the ground it struck to vaporize into nothing. Mewthree wasn't going to hurt Pikachu, it was going to erase him.

"_Pikachu watch out for his attacks! Try a Thunderbolt_!" Pikachu acknowledged and charged for a second before letting loose a furious bolt of yellow energy racing towards Mewthree. It was one if not the strongest Thunderbolt Ash had ever seen Pikachu do. The blast was strong enough to cause Mewthree to crumple trying to absorb the electricity. It broke the current and levitated to the air.

"Mewthree I command you, use Delusion!" 

"_Delusion_?" Mewthrees' eyes glowed red this time, Pikachu immediately started shaking his head, as if something was in its' mind. Then it started to run around blasting Thundershocks at invisible targets.

"_Pikachu wants wrong?"_

"Your Pikachu is in one of Mewthrees' illusions and I must warn you they are quite powerful." 

"_Pikachu calm down, listen to my voice buddy." _Pikachu stopped running around but was still fighting the images in his head._ "Pikachu its me, Ash? You can do it buddy I believe in you_." Pikachu continued to shake its head._ "Pikachu now! Thunder_!" Pikachus' eyes snapped open fully healed, Mewthree was caught off guard and didn't know how to react. Before it could move Pikachu sent its' largest Thunder it ever constructed into the dark clouds above, within seconds three same sized bolts boomed towards Mewthree who tried to shield itself from the attack using a psychic bubble. It started to crack and in expectance the bubble burst leaving Mewhtree to take the full onslaught of the attack. It collapsed to the ground still searing.

"Mewthree! Rise! I command you!"Mewthree struggling got to it's' feet, burn marks all over its' body told the damage of the attack."My boy I'm impressed, I never knew that anything could hurt Mewthree. That was your only chance however, say goodbye! Mewthree Recover!"The psychic pokemon started to glow a faint pink, very odd since it had been glowing its' black-blue all round. Within moments the harbinger of doom was fully recovered."Mewthree show him power, Chant!"Mewthree mumbled beneath its' breath, the loose rock and dust in the gym began to encircle Mewthree. Ash realized that he was increasing his power to enormous levels.

"_Pikachu quick use another Thunderbolt!" _Pikachu sent its attack towards the mumbling pokemon expecting a hit, however instead the attack also encircled Mewthree before it dissipated never reaching its' intended target._ "What?" _

"Mewthree now! Psychic!"Mewthrees' eyes glowed blue sending a visible shock of blue energy throughout the room. Pikachu unable to dodge took the blast and sailed into Ash's platform.

"_Pikachu!" _

"Mewthree lets have some fun, Confusion."Pikachu started to get back on its hind feet when it lifted into the air surrounded by a blue veil. Mewthree raised its hand forcing Pikachu high into the air over the gym, then it pulled it back down causing Pikachu to become a self projectile as it slammed into the ground with dangerous force.The dust cleared and Pikachu lay in its own crater._ "Pikachu get up please! I need you, we can't fail now too many are depending on us, there is too much at stake! Please buddy." _Pikachu twitched its' ears and slowly picked itself up and stood on all fours again ready to battle. Mewthree had been designed to survive, surviving meant that it took orders from Giovanni, no matter what. Still its computing brain couldn't help but admire the little yellow creature for it's' vigor.

"Pikachu no!"

"Very admirable, but I think this was to the end and the end is now. Mewthree finish it with a Hyper Beam!"Mewthree again cupped its hands together and began forming a ball of yellow energy behind its back. Pikachu was wiped of energy only able to stand never mind dodge another one of it's' opponents destroyer attacks.

"_Pikachu summon all your strength, we can win still for everyone_." Mewthree continued gathering energy._ "Pikachu you never gave up on me so I'm not gonna give up on you."_

"Mewthree fire!" Mewthree hesitated a second trying to figure out the last ditch plan. It was an elusive thought however something he didn't think would work anyways. So he released the explosive streak of energy, carving destruction to the ground below it as it closed on its target.

"_Pikachu now roll!" _Pikachu jumped at the beam and side rolled so as to use the own force of the blast to narrowly dodge it.

"What!?"

"_Pikachu now Volt Tackle!" _Pikachu landed safely out of the beams way and charged Mewthree as it engulfed itself in explosive electricity. It charged Mewthree with every last fiber of its power, Mewthrees' failed attack hit the wall behind Ash carving a perfectly melted hole out of it. Now still recovering from its missed attack all it could do was watch the yellow mouse dive into his stomach with a thunderous explosion surrounding both of them. Both Giovanni and Ash covered their faces from the smoke picked up._ "Pikachu!" _The smoke began to clear, hoping to see his little buddy standing on top of his opponent like so many other times in a desperate situation, all Ash could do was stand jaw dropped at his best friend in the world lay on the ground at Mewthrees' feet. A nice bulge and burn were evidence of impact, but Piakchu was just too weak to bring down his opponent.

"My my, that was certainly worth a sweat, but now it is truly over."Mewthree looked down at his fallen foe feeling sympathy for a creature unlike him who would give its' life for a human.

"_Piakchu…" _Tears began rolling down Ash's cheeks.

" Mewthree make sure it never wakes up."Mewthree got down on one knee and put its hand over Pikachu.

"_No!" _Ash said jumping off his platform and racing towards them both. Ash covered Pikachu with his own body in a futile attempt to save the already doomed pokemon. Mewthree was again taken back by this, why was this human protecting a failed pokemon? Mewthree knew if he at anytime failed Giovanni wouldn't hesitate in eliminating him for a stronger clone. All these thoughts and feelings mixed with so many emotions confused the dark envoy.

"Mewthree what are you waiting for!? Destroy them both!"Mewthree was built to survive, surviving meant taking orders from Giovanni, no matter what. It placed its hand over both its' prey. Ash closed his eyes guessing any second that he and Pikachu would be no more. But then he got warm, not cold. Ash slowly opened his eye to see a white light showering down on top of both him and Pikachu coming from Mewthree. Ash looked down to see Pikachus' scratches and bruises fading into nothing. What!?" Mewthree stood and turned to face Giovanni. Pikachu awoke seeming equally shocked to still be alive.

Mewthree spoke surprising Giovanni most of all. "Giovanni your control over me is at an end."

"I will always be in control of you…"Giovanni reached a second red box from his jacket with a square button on it. "or no one will, it's your choice, fulfill your programming and do as I command." 

"Wrong, I was created to survive, not take orders. And if surviving means taking orders from someone like you… then maybe I don't want to survive."

"_Mewthree."_

"Your choice fool."Giovanni pressed the button as Mewthrees' eyes snapped wide. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees holding his head from no doubt the anti clone chemical had been stored.  
_  
"Mewthree!" _Ash tried to help him.

"Go! I am destroying this building along with everything inside it._" _

"_No, there has to be another way." _Pikachu also pleaded with his former foe.

"There isn't, I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be." Mewthrees' eyes glowed bright blue, as his long horns began to disappear. "Go!" It commanded. Ash picked up Pikachu and ran for the front door. Giovanni had already scrambled down his ladder and began sneaking away, when Mewthree held out a hand causing the orange suited man to slowly float over to the disappearing pokemon.

"What are you going to do? You're finished."Giovanni managed to sputter out.

"Maybe, but as my first real act of compassion I will do what this planet should have done a long time ago."

"And what would that be?"Giovanni said smiling.

"Removing you of this world." Giovanni's' smile dead panned as a blue and pink aura surrounded them. Ash made it safely outside to meet his other friends.

"Ash!" Dawn and Brock yelled I unison rushing over to him.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"Where is Mewthree?" Mewtwo asked. A beam of blue and pink energy shot out from the building's top, slowly the massive remaining walls started to draw into the center of the chaos. In a bright flash the building imploded leaving nothing to trace that there was ever a structure there in the first place. Everyone stood silently.

"_Mewthree."_ Ash sniffled. Mewtwo put his hand on the boys' shoulder_. _

"He is free now, that is what is important." He said looking down at Ash. In the days following Lance, Hinata, and Jackie had returned to Ranger HQ taking up their usual posts across each of their respective regions. Team Rocket, now the last Rockets, had decided to help the Pokemon Rangers in exchange for all the free gourmet grub they could eat. All the legendary pokemon had returned to their respective areas, with Mewtwo and Mew being the last to leave. Ash, Dawn, and Brock had been dropped off exactly where Lance had first encountered them on route 214. Lance had given them each a badge making them honorary Pokemon Rangers. After their goodbyes the three continued on their way to Sunyshore City. As they finally reached the long awaited solar city a large lighthouse stood against the sea. As Dawn and Brock entered the Pokemon Center something caught Ash's eye. Turning back he saw the figures of Mew on the left, Mewtwo in the Center, and in an aura like appearance Mewthree on the right. All three looked over their human friend as Dawn came back attracting Ash's attention.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Ash began to speak when he looked back at the top of the tower now free of anything. "Well?" she asked a bit impatient.

"Nothing, just remembering some good friends." Ash said giving Pikachu a smile as it smiled back. Then he followed Dawn into the Pokemon Center awaiting the following days where he would earn his final Sinnoh badge.

**Yaya, look out for my next story, it will be whole new pokemon, whole new region, whole new everything, just about. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
